


Too old for this...

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, fam bonding, too old for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Graham is definitely too old for this.
Kudos: 16





	Too old for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain is weird. Also, crack. Also, not giving up on my main fic(s) but emptying my brain.

Graham is half hiding behind a wall, watching the street close by. He is wearing a tux, weird goggles, and has a futuristic gun in his hands. He tries to get out of cover to shoot someone, muttering about being far too old for that.

In the time it takes him to stop hiding, take aim and shoot, he is shot. Red spreads on his chest as he slowly sinks to the ground. Ryan shouts in the distance: "Nooooooooooo!"

The Doctor appears at the other end of the street. Unusually, she has one of those word guns too. She blows a kiss to Graham. "See, told you. I'm the best this side of the galaxy."

Yaz pops from a nearby container. "Can someone explain to me why someone so opposed to guns is a) fine with these and b) a better shot than anyone else?"

The rest of them minus the Doctor all shake their heads desperately. The Doctor makes a "what?" face. Ryan would really like to know if she's trolling them or just alien...


End file.
